This invention is a self-teaching and teaching device for the golf swing. It is also a practice device for the swing. It can be used indoors and outdoors with an assuring degree of safety. There is not a flying golf ball with this. The ball struck is of a flexible material that is held down by a hitting mat made of astro turf or any material compatible to it. The ball section with the stem and pad sections is all molded together into one piece or unit. The pad section is where it is bolted to the mat section. Th two together keep it on the ground and stable. It takes two nuts and bolts about five inches apart and centralized. The objects of this invention is to self-teach or teach a new or old golfer to make contact with our ball section at the middle of the club face for longer and straighter drives. Another advantage is it will tone the body muscles and result in a consistent swing. The guide to his consistency is that when the force, slight or great, will allow for the ball section to eject a material that will mark the face of the golf club. This tells the golfer where he hit ball. The golfer wants to make contact in the xe2x80x9csweet spotxe2x80x9d or center of the club face. His goal will be to maintain his swing so that this is accomplished. They have failed to solve the problem of hitting a golf ball without using a golf course or range. Now you can hit this flexible golf ball and virtually get the same satisfaction as hitting a real golf ball. Plus you will see where on the golf club head you made contact.
This invention is for someone who wants to exercise, self-teach or teach the golf swing. The object is to make contact with the xe2x80x9csweet spotxe2x80x9d portion center of the club head. Using this will tone the rhythm of his or her body to a consistent swing posture. The results will lead to straighter, longer drives. This unit can be used as a warm up prior to the golf course or driving range. What helps make this a reality is the ball will project a material that will leave a mark on the club head, indicating the area of impact. This will be wiped away before each swing. The user can adjust standing spot or hands or what they feel was the reason for not making contact in the sweet spot. Once you show a person how to hold the club, they can swing at this flowable ball and your lesson to them has begun. When they can become somewhat consistent at making contact, going to the driving range is their next step. After someone takes a lesson, they may want this invention to use at home to practice. You would need a big back yard just a safe spot where one is able to swing a golf club. The city people will welcome this invention as their space is very limited. The amount of ball exposed to user can be adjusted with the use of the removable rubber mats. With the mechanical version, you can raise or lower the ball/stem section by removing the nut and bolt. Place the unit to a desired amount of exposure of ball/stem. Secure with nut and bolt.